Double Digit Desert
The episode starts off at Idiotic Island where the contestants are discussing which one of them will rejoin. Baseball says that it's definitely not Balloon, who Paper yells at and says he is joining. Knife starts to say he thinks he will join, which Nickel highly disagrees on, stating that Knife got the most votes out of everyone. Baseball begins to say that everyone has an equal chance, causing Paper, Knife and Lightbulb to shut him up, only to cause him to cry in agony, saying he's been through enough, holding up his book. Before The Rejoin-ation... MePhone4 announces that it is time to open the gates to Idiotic Island. Bow jumps over and happily cheers, only to cause MePhone4 to say that she isn't a contestant, and Bow is punched by the Fist Thingy. MePhone4 then says to grab onto something heavy. All the eliminated contestants grab onto Baseball, who shouts out that he isn't that fat, which Lightbulb replies that he is getting a little chubbier around the edges. Everyone is then flung up to the elimination area. Before they land, Bow flies back into Idiotic Island, smacks the ground and spins in the air, only to say that she actually enjoyed the ride, causing the Fist Thingy to punch her once again, making her land back in the same place a moment later, asking for it again. The Fist Thingy punches her for a third time, this time to the elimination area, where everyone else lands. Rejoining Time! At the elimination area, MePhone4 announces that one of them will join the game, which Nickel shouts out that they already know that. Knife says that its a shame to see MePhone's ugly face again, which MePhone4 calls the statement quite rude. Paper then shouts that MePhone4 is the rude one for locking them in Idiotic Island, MePhone4 just stands there and says he did, satisfied with it. 386 people voted, and Paper guessed that Knife got 0, who threatened Paper. MePhone4 explains that if the contestant doesn't get enough votes, they will be egged, and sent back to Idiotic Island, and the winner gets to rejoin and gets a cookie, which Lightbulb agrees is fair. MePhone asks if everyone is ready, which Bow tells him to wait, grabs her chair, and sits on it. MePhone tells the group that Balloon got 10 votes. Balloon was egged in the face, and his platform dropped, as he floated down slowly. Lightbulb received only 13 votes, which upset her, but then she asked if she could still have cookies. MePhone began to say no, as Lightbulb pleaded him again, and he finally agreed. She asked what flavor, which MePhone responded "Egg Flavor", and threw the egg at her, hitting her in the face. Her platform dropped and she fell past Balloon to Idiotic Island. Baseball got only 35 votes, which made him upset, but even more uspet that he didn't get a new book. MePhone says that they got him a new one, Twilight, which Baseball seemed to hate even more than his previous book. The new book was thrown at him as a subsitution for an egg, and he was sent back to Idiotic Island. Knife got 37 votes, which he seemed angry about, and then said that he'd be out soon and then he would have more fun. His platform tipped and he was sent back. Pepper only got 43 votes, and she was sent back. Nickel recieved 56 votes. He commented saying that at least no one spelled his name incorrectly (reffering to the Nick-Le incident), which MePhone replied to saying that more people spelled his name wrong this time, but he just knew how to count them. Nick-Le suddenly lands on Nickel and shouts out that he is highly-offended. The two were sent to Idiotic Island. Paper starts to get angry saying that Bow shouldn't be up for vote, that she isn't even a contestant. Bow then happily says that they did, and that they get chairs, she puts her hand up to motion a chair, but it does not show up untill a moment later, hitting her on the head. Paper then threatens Bow that he'll put her in an electric chair if she gets more votes, which she moronically asks if it will have cupholders. MePhone quiet the two down and begins to announce who will rejoin, or join the game. Bow recieved 95 votes, and Paper recieved 97 votes, making him the winning and causing him to rejoin. Bow throws her chair at MePhone in anger. MePhone catches the chair and sits on it, which Bow yells that he'll have to pay for it. The Fist Thingy then does a slight curve and punches Bow far into the distance. Paper, happy that he rejoined, jumped down from the platform and popped Balloon, who was still floating slowly down. MePhone cries out and asked him why he did that. Once Paper landed, he turned revealing that his eyes have become crazy, and he begins to say that he swore he would kill someone once he got out. MePhone4, OJ, Apple and Marshmallow stand nearby shocked by Paper's actions. Paper then switches back to normal, explaining he didn't know what came over him. For rejoining, MePhone said that Paper got a gift: a piano. Paper began to rebel untill the piano crashed into him. Explaining The Challenge The final 9 contestants stand close as MePhone4 explains the challenge- crossing the border. OJ comments that the challenge is racist, but MePhone corrects him, explaining that they were crossing into the Cactus Desert. Suddenly a scream is heard in the distance, and Bow lands next to OJ similar how she did before. She misinterprets the desert for a dessert, and asks for chocolate cake with whipped cream. MePhone becomes shocked of Bow's return, but decides to move on. The contestant magnet suddenly picks up the nine competetors, as well as Bow, and brings them to the Cactus Desert. Everyone is released from the crane, except Salt, who is stuck to the crane, which MePhone explains is also a real magnet. As a result, Salt doesn't compete. OJ seems relieved of this, saying that her flirting made him sick, to which Bow replied that her face made her sick, only to cause the Fist Thingy to punch her once again. MePhone points out that in the desert, there are many cactuses, and they are very thorny, once you touch them, you cannot escape. There is also quicksand, an electric fence, as well as the Cacti Dessert Monster, who is apparently the most terrifying thing in existence. Whoever crosses the finish line first wins another amazing prize. Paintbrush begins to ask a question, but MePhone interupts him, which angers Paintbrush for the same thing happening for the third time. The Cacti Desert The challenge starts out with OJ and Bomb confronting a number of cactuses. Paper runs in and attempts to "save" OJ by throwing Bomb, who exploded, clearing the cactuses. OJ states that this was uncalled for, and Paper tells OJ to run, only to run into a cactus himself. He tells OJ to go on without him, who instead of helping, just leaves. This is exactly what Paper had said to do, but he had intended his words to cause OJ to pity him and take time out of the race to help him. Meanwhile, Taco and Pickle confront a bunch of cactuses. Taco decides to eat one, and spit it out at Pickle. OJ is shown looking quite sad when suddenly Bomb reappears. OJ asks how Bomb returned, only to have Bomb respond with another stuttery sentece, causing OJ to quickly lose interest. Paintbrush tells Marshmallow to run, only to show her stuck to a cactus herself. OJ and Bomb make it to the electric fence, and OJ tells Bomb to help him make it over. Bomb throws OJ over the fence, and then decides to use threats to cause the fence to suddenly fly away. Apple is seen walking directly into a cactus, which suddenly grows a mouth and tells her to get off it's thorns, to which another cactus tells the other two to shut up because he is larger. Paintbrush is shown relieved thinking there was a fence, when it suddenly fell on him, electricuting him. OJ and Bomb come across a pile of quicksand, which suddenly a giant straw falls into, and a brown monster begins to drink the quicksand. He annoucnes that his name is Tyler. OJ asks for his last name, only for Tyler to respond "BUNGARD!", scaring off OJ and Bomb. Pickle and Taco confront more cactuses, which Pickle stupidly jumps on, causing him to land on his crotch. OJ and Bomb finally make it to the finish line and begin to decide who should win. OJ suggests himself because he is smarter, causing Bomb to slap him in anger, as the two begin to fight. Once again, a scream is heard and Bow lands right after the finish line, causing her to win. MePhone4 angrily tells Bow that she is not a contestant, and starts to confront her, until his phone rings with a call from Adam. He begins to tell him to let Bow join, even though she is severely stupid. MePhone4 then tells Bow that she can join, but he will let another contestant win as well. Bow then begins to smile untill her smile takes up her entire face. Suddenly, Bomb pushes OJ, causing him to shatter, and Bomb crosses the finish line, taking the win for himself. MePhone4 then says that Bow and Bomb win immunity, as well as a trip around the world. Bomb decides to invite everyone, except Balloon, because "he's fat". MePhone4 then announces that everyone is up for elimination, and that 2 people would be eliminated this time. Trivia *The title "Double Digit Desert" refers to the episode number 10, for it has two digits, and that in the end of the episode, there are 10 contestants. *Unlike the past 3 episodes, this episode had no alteration to the intro. *Baseball, Knife, Pepper and Bow did not recieve an egg. *OJ appears many times sitting on his side, yet, the orange juice inside him don't spill out. *Bow was hit aproximatly 5 times by the Fist Thingy, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 6 punches. *Everytime Bow landed on the ground as a result of the Fist Thingy, Bow did the same excact gesture by smacking into the ground, spinning in the air 3 times, and then landing. *Though Bomb explodes twice in this episode, he reappears shortly after exploding by unknown reasons. *The sizing of chairs in this episode becomes incorrect numerous times. *The voice of the fence and of the second cactus are noticably the same. *MePhone4 said that the cactuses were very thorny, while Apple and Marshmallow became stuck to them, Pickle appeared in normal condition even after Taco spit a cactus at him. *The part where Lightbulb say "Oh boy, what flavor?" And Mephone says eggs flavored. it's reference to Asdfmovie2 *even though mephone4 said on the first episode "never to return, EVER", this is a rejoin episode, so that past quote makes no sense Goofs *As the eliminated contestants are flung to the elimination area, Balloon has no legs. *When Nickel and Nick-le fell down, Nick-le has no arms or a mouth. *When Bow looks around for her chair, her left eye occasionally has an eyelash on either side. *Pickle is missing when MePhone4 announces that they are the final nine. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Non Elimination Episode [[Category:Single Conte